bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Football Camp/Transcript
Bengals Stadium, years ago (Episode title appears on a blimp; a football game is going on.) Announcer 1: Well, I don't believe my eyes -- Bengals star quarterback Russell "The Russ Bus" Remington has just run out of the stadium! (A younger Russell is running out of the stadium, shocking passers by.) Announcer 2: That's right, Bob. But what in the world could be more important than football? Hospital, various Desk attendant: Next. (Russel bursts in right on cue, scattering papers and knocking a waiting child off his feet.) Russell: Hup! Hup! Hwa! (Past two doctors and a patient on a bed, making them fall.) Russel: Hup! Hwa! Green male doctor: Hey, Russ Bus! Big fan! (He enters one of the rooms.) Russell: Where is he? (takes off helmet) Where's my brand new son? Rashida: (in a bed holding a baby) Shh. He's resting. Russell: (blushes and goes over) Let's see the little plunder. (He undoes the blanket revealing the newborn Remy.) Russell: Hey, Remy. Baby Remy: Neyh! Russell: Incredible. (gets a football) All right, let's see what he's got! (plops it on Remy's body) Rashida: Russ, he was just born! Russell: Sweetie, I was thrown in a time spiral when I was twelve minutes old. Okay, Remy! Daddy's open! (The football just rolls off Remy, who giggles.) Russell: (dejectedly) Oh... Baby Remy: (mimicking him) Oh... Years later... (We see a now adult Remy suit up for football.) Offscreen voice: HIKE! (Remy starts dodging and knocking other players as he carries the ball across the court.) Remington Manor, Remy's game room (Reveals it's just a video game Remy is playing.) Cricket: Holy smokes, Remy! I've never seen anyone so good at a game before! (sees Remy blush and sweat) There's heat radiatin' off of ya! Remy: It's from...concentration...!!! (He struggles to make the last move; video game Remy scores a touchdown.) Game announcer: TOUCHDOWN, BOYYYYYY! Cricket: Whoo-hoo, whee! You're amazing at this game! Remy: Not amazing enough. Egh! (drops controller) Cricket: What's wrong, bud? Ya feelin' fussy? Remy: No, I'm just under a lot of pressure. You know how my dad was like, a super famous pro football player? Cricket: (looks at an autographed poster of Russell) Uh...yeah? For Pete's sake, we're playin' your dad's ding-dang game! (He shows the cover to the game being played: Russell Remington's Football Destroyer '19.) Remy: (sighs) I've tried for years to impress my dad with my violin playing, ballroom dancing, and puzzle-solving skills. But the only thing he cares about is football. (now smiles) But I have a plan! Y'see, today, I'm enrolled at my dad's -- (takes off top to reveal a sports shirt underneath) Annual -- uh-uh-oh, uh... (He turns around to reveal what's written on the back of the shirt.) Remy: The annual Lil' Bengals Football Camp! Cricket: A football camp? Remy: I've been preparing for it by playing this game nonstop. It's taught me so much about the sport. (playing) Draw in the linebackers with a fake...look off the safety...hit the tight end on the post...and... (One motion, and he scores.) Game announcer: TOUCHDOWN, BOYYYYYY! (In the game, Russell steps forward.) Video Game Russell: Great job, champ! I'm proud of ya! Remy: (gasps; tears up) Vasquez: Master Remy, it's time to leave for camp. Remy: Wish me luck, my friend. Cricket: I'll do ya one better and come along with ya! Remy: Really? Cricket: You're my friend, and you seem kind of emotionally fragile. I've got 'chur back! Bengals stadium, playing field (Various children are on the field wearing uniforms and practicing. Cricket and Remy arrive from the wings.) Category:Episode Transcript Category:Season 2 Transcripts